Streets of Rage: Hidden Innocence
by Mr Storyteller
Summary: Axel, Adam and Blayze must stop a human trafficking ring.
1. Chapter 1

Axel Stone is waiting in a Motel in the outskirts of Wood Oak City. He along with Blayze Fielding and Adam Hunter are conducting an undercover sting to bring down the Syndicate's latest crime racket sex trafficking. Adam And Blayze are conducting surveillance inside an unmarked van parked in the motel parking lot.

"All right guys, as soon as the package arrives we'll be ready" said Axel through the earpiece

"Are you sure can handle this? Maybe Adam should've gone in instead" said Blayze

"You're not jealous are you Blaze?" asked Axel

"Don't flatter yourself Romeo" Blayze replied

"Chill you guys, we got work to do" said Adam

Suddenly another van pulls up in the parking lot, three guys get out pulling a young girl out. They escort her to Axel's room as he lets them in. "I'll be back in 20 minutes" said the man as he leaves them alone. The young girl looks frightened as she takes off her blouse revealing whip marks on her back.

"Listen to me I'm a Cop, and I'm here to help you" said Axel

"Please no they will kill me" said the girl frightened

"What's your name?" Axel asked

"Callie." She responded

"Okay Callie my name is Axel and I'm not going to let them hurt you anymore. So, I want you to do as I say." Said Axel

Minutes later one of the men came into the room pointing a gun at Axel. "All right times up, where is she?" he asked

"She's in the bathroom freshening up" said Axel

"Tell her to come out" the man ordered

"Yeah about that I'm afraid I can't let her go with you because I'm a cop and you're under arrest!" said Axel as he kicks the gun out of the man's hand. He swings and Axel ducks and hits him in the stomach followed by a sidekick sending the man against the wall. The man charges again and Axel goes down and leg sweeps him sending crashing to the floor. Axel gets on top of him and pounds him unconscious.

Outside in the parking lot Adam and Blayze goes to confront the other two men with their guns drawn. "Freeze Police!" they shouted, the two men take out their guns and started shooting at them. Adam and Blayze take cover behind cars as a gunfight ensues. Adam catches the one of the men in the head putting him down, And Blayze kills the other guy by pumping four rounds into him. They meet Axel in the motel room as they see the unconscious man on the floor.

"You okay Ax?" asked Adam

"Yeah I'm good." He responded

"We called Swat, they should be here momentarily" said Blaze

"What's going to happen to me?" asked Callie

"The EMTs are going to take you the hospital to check you out and your family will be notified." Said Axel

Later at the precinct Axel and Adam give their statements to Captain Tim Murphy. Tim is very close to the two detectives. Axel's father was Tim's partner back in the old days.

"Nice work guys, we're getting close to taking down this Sex trafficking ring going on" said Tim

"Well Blayze is at the hospital with the victim getting her statement" said Axel

"Our suspect is waiting to be interrogated, see if you can get a confession out of him." Tim ordered

They go into the interrogation room as the man from the motel is seated with his face battered from the Axel gave him.

"So, your name is Billy according to this file" said Adam

"look what you did to my face I will sue this department for police brutality!" Billy yelled

"Yeah well, that what happens when you point guns at cops. And once a judge hears how you're involved in trafficking young girls I think he'll give us a medal." Said Axel

"We need you to tell us who's running this operation?" asked Adam

"What's in it for me?" asked Billy

"I won't have to jump over this table and kick your ass again." Said Axel

"You're crazy!" Billy yelled

"You have to excuse my partner, he's spent a lot time overseas fighting in the sandbox you can guess why he's a little crazy." Said Adam

Suddenly a man wearing an expensive suit walks interrupting. "Okay gentlemen this interrogation is over so I would like to talk to my client alone." Said the man

Axel and Adam leaves the room. "Now what? This guy lawyered up." Said Adam

"They'll slip up again and when they do we'll be there to knock them on their ass." Said Axel


	2. Chapter 2

At a secret location Nora sits behind a desk. She is in charge of the trafficking operation pimping out young girls for a profit, but the real leader of the syndicate Mister X oversees many of the criminal enterprises in Wood Oak. Billy walks into the office, his face was still battered after the beating Axel gave him.

"I hear that you were arrested last night?" Nora asked

"Yeah, those fucking cops came out nowhere." Billy responded

"You fool, don't you realize you might've compromised our whole operation?" Nora asked yelling

"Relax sweetheart, I didn't tell the cops a damn thing" said Billy

"But they are now more suspicious." Said Nora

"We only lost a few men and only one girl. So, we're still in business" said Billy.

"Yes, we are" said Nora

Suddenly Nora takes out her whip and slashes Billy in the face. Then she stands over him and wraps the whip around his neck strangling him until his last breath. "There will be no more mistakes" Nora declared

* * *

Sammy Hunter and his friend Vanessa Murphy who is also the daughter of Tim Murphy. They were waiting outside school to be picked up. Adam pulls up and honks the horn as Skates walks over to the car. "Hey bro are you ready?" asked Adam as he opens the door for his brother. They realized that Vanessa was the only student left waiting.

"Hey Vanessa, we can give you ride home right Adam?" Skates offered

"Yeah, it's no problem." Said Adam

"Thank You, but my mom should be here shortly." Said Vanessa turning them down

"See you tomorrow." Said Skates as they pull off

A few hours later Adam and Skates were at home, they had just finished dinner that their mother made before leaving for work. They sat on the couch playing video games when they are suddenly interrupted by the doorbell. Adam answered the door and it's Karen Murphy Tim's wife.

"Hey Karen, what's going on?" Adam asked

"Is Vanessa here?" she asked

"No why?" Adam asked

"I went to pick her up from school and she wasn't there." Said Karen as she panics

"Calm down, maybe she got a ride with another friend" said Adam

"I called all her other friends and they haven't seen her either. I didn't want call Tim and worry him for nothing." Said Karen as she starts to cry

"I think you should call Tim, And I'll go look for her." Adam suggested

"Can I come too?" asked Skates

"Yeah sure Bro, And I'm going to call Axel and Blayze so they can help too" said Adam

Adam and Skates met Axel and Blayze back in front of the school. They searched the school yard when Blayze found a backpack

"Hey guys I found something" she said showing them the backpack

"That's Vanessa's backpack." Said Skates recognizing it

"Are you sure bro?" asked Adam

"Yes!" said Skates responding to his brother

"You guys know what this mean?" Asked Axel

"She was taken." Said Blayze

"By the traffickers. That's their M.O targeting young girls who are by themselves" said Axel

"Now we have to tell Tim that his daughter been kidnapped." Said Blayze


	3. Chapter 3

Axel, Adam, and Blayze are at the station, they tell Tim and Karen about their discovery and the revelation that their daughter was possibly kidnapped by human traffickers. They are stunned when they hear the news.

"This is all my fault! If I wasn't late picking her up from school this wouldn't have happen!" said Karen

"No, it's my fault, I should've insisted that I take her home" said Adam

"Enough! This isn't anyone's fault, but right now we need to focus on finding Vanessa. So, I'm going to schedule a press conference." Said Tim

"Sir, I don't think that's a good Idea." Said Axel

"Axel's right if the traffickers find out that Vanessa is your daughter they might hurt her," said Blayze

"I don't care what you have to do just find my daughter." Said Tim as he starts to get teary eyed

They get to work on tracking down leads, Adam goes on the computer checking websites to see if Vanessa has put on market. Axel and Blayze go through files looking for potential suspects.

"You know I saw a lot of shit like this overseas, and I always thought that this could never happen here in America." Said Axel

"Axel, this happens everywhere human trafficking is a huge issue that even the U.N can't keep up with all the cases.

"Blayze, that's it I think I know someone who can help us." Said Axel

"Who?" asked Blayze

"The lawyer who bailed that Billy guy out Peter Klein" said Axel

Axel and Blayze went over to Peter Klein's law office, they walked past the receptionist's desk and go into his office and finds him on the couch with a girl on top of him. They jump up from the couch stunned.

"Well Blayze, look like we interrupted something" said Axel

Blayze noticed the frightened girl and how young she looked "What's your name honey?" Blayze asked

"My name is Candace" the girl responded

"How old are you?" asked Blayze

"Sixteen" Candace responded

"I can explain." Said Klein

"Shut up, and turn around you're under arrest!" Axel yelled as he slaps the handcuffs on him

They returned to the station, Peter Klein was sitting in the interrogation room as Axel and Adam walks in

"I'm not saying anything without my lawyer" said Klein

"Isn't this ironic? A lawyer asking for a lawyer." Said Adam

"Look, you were just caught with an underage girl so you're looking at soliciting and statutory rape." Said Axel

"Yeah so I don't think you know that you're screwed so you might as well tell us who runs the trafficking operation?" asked Adam

"I can't attorney/ client privilege." Said Klein

"Are you serious right now? You know people think that cops are bad, but it's you lawyers that defend and protect these pieces of shit!" Axel yelled

"I can't give a name, but I can point you in the direction of one their operations check the Divine Pleasures Massage Parlor" said Klein

Axel, Adam and Blayze pull up in front the massage parlor, they noticed the two guards standing in front.

"A massage parlor with bouncers." Said Blayze

"I called Swat they should be here soon" said Adam

"All right let's do this." Said Axel

They go up to the building and confront the guards "Freeze police!" they shouted. The guards take out their guns, but before they can shoot they get taken out. They go inside where more thugs attack. Axel catches one of the thugs with a flying sidekick sending him flying through the glass door. Adam ducks as the other thug swings at him catching him with punches in the gut followed by a left and right cross to the jaw knocking him out. Blayze catches the last thug with a judo throw and goes down and wraps her legs around the man's throat choking him out.

They go to the back of the salon as scared girls come running out they searched the place and no sign of Vanessa

"She's not here" said Blayze

"Shit! We're back where we started" said Axel


	4. Chapter 4

Blayze is at the hospital with Candace the girl they rescued from Peter Klein's office. She waited outside of the exam room while the doctor was examining Candace. Afterwards the doctor gives Blayze the results and allows her in to see Candace.

"How are you doing Candace?" asked Blayze

"I just want to go home." She responded

"Don't worry we contacted your parents and they are relieved that you are okay and they're on their way" said Blayze reassuring the young girl

"I feel so ashamed" said Candace

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, But I have questions first I want you tell me everything" Blayze asked

"I was walking home from cheerleading practice and a van pulled up and three men grabbed me and threw me in the van." Said Candace

"Where did they take you?" asked Blayze

"I don't know I was blindfolded." Candace responded

"Okay, I have one more question. Have you seen this girl? Her name is Vanessa Murphy.

"No, I haven't I'm sorry" said Candace feeling bad

"That's okay" said Blayze

* * *

Later at the bar Axel, Blayze and Adam were having drinks discussing the case they were frustrated and worried about Vanessa. Blayze tells them Candace's story.

"According to Candace she was blindfold and taken to a secret location" said Blayze

"So, Vanessa can be anywhere." Said Adam

"Yeah, now we need to figure out where." Said Axel

"You know guys I think I have a way that we can find their location." Said Blayze coming up with a plan.

* * *

Adam returned home to change before meeting Axel and Blayze. Skates comes downstairs and confronts his brother.

"Where are you going?" asked Skates

"To work." Adam responded

"Do you know where Vanessa is?" asked Skates

"Me, Axel and Blayze have an Idea on how we can find her." Said Adam

"Can I help please?" said Skates begging his brother

"I'm sorry man this a police matter." He said

"This is my fault I should've stayed with her." Said Skates

"Hey this is not your fault, you can't blame yourself for this there are sick and twisted people out there that preys on young girls." Said Adam

"Do you think those people who has Vanessa will hurt her?" asked Skates worried

"Hey you can't think like that, we're going to do everything we can to find and bring her back safe.

Later that night they put their plan into action. Blayze was walking through the park hoping to be abducted so that Axel and Adam could follow and lead them to their base of operations. Suddenly three guys approached her, they grabbed her and put her in the van. Normally Blaze would've taken all three of them out with ease, but the plan was to get kidnapped on purpose. Axel and Adam followed in the car. They come to a railroad crossing, the van goes across, but when Axel and Adam gets to they are blocked off as the train goes by.

"Shit we lost them" said Axel


	5. Chapter 5

Blayze was being led into a room. She was blindfolded and being held by two thugs, they leave and shut the door behind her. She takes off the blindfold and notices that were other girls in the room. She searched the room until she sees Vanessa sitting on one of the beds at the end of the room. She goes ups to her as her face lights up and hugs her.

"Blayze, you found me." Said Vanessa relieved

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Blayze asked

"No, I haven't left this room" Vanessa responded

"Face it, we're stuck here" said one of the other girls

"What's your name?" Blayze asked

"Stacy." She responded

"How long have you been trapped here?" Blayze asked

"For a year." She responded

"Have you all tried to escape? Blayze asked

"How could we?" they know everything about us. They threatened to hurt our families if we try." Said Stacy

"Well guess what? We are all getting out of here soon." Blayze declared

"You sound confident." Said Stacy

"She's a cop." Said Vanessa

"Well honey, unless you brought the swat team there's no way we're getting out of here alive." Said Stacy

"Don't worry my two partners will find us soon." Blayze

* * *

Adam and Axel are downtown sitting in their parked car. Axel was angry over the fact they lost Blayze. It's bad enough with Vanessa being missing.

"Shit, I can't believe we lost them." Axel yelled

"Calm down man, we'll find them" said Adam

"If something happens to Blayze I don't know what I'll do." Said Axel

"You really care about her, don't you?" asked Adam

"What kind of question is that? Of course, I care about her she's our friend." Said Axel

"I'm just saying that you like her more than as a friend." Said Adam

"Look right we need to focus on finding Blayze and Vanessa." Said Axel

"All right How?" asked Adam

"I think I know where to start." Said Axel as he starts the car

They drive over to Wood Oak University dormitory. They knock on one of the doors and Callie the girl from the motel answers.

"Hey Callie, remember me Axel?" he asked

"Yes, you saved me." She responded

"This my partner Detective Hunter." Said Axel introducing him

"You call me Adam." He said

"What this about?" she asked

"We need your help. Another girl has been abducted her name is Vanessa Murphy. So, I need you to tell us where you were held." Asked Axel

"I already told the female detective that I was blindfolded and taken into a room with other girls, but I didn't see the outside." She said

Adam noticed suitcases packed. "Are you leaving town Callie?" he asked

"Yes, I just want to leave and put this behind me." She responded

"You can't, you may have to testify in court." Said Adam

"I don't want to testify I just want to go home." Said Callie as she starts to cry

"Callie, listen to me if you leave and don't help the other girls this will stay on your conscience for the rest of your life." Said Axel

"I'm scared!" she screamed

"Did they threaten you?" Adam asked

She takes out her phone and hands it to Axel. He reads the threatening text

"What does it say Ax?" Adam asked

"It says Bitch if you testify you're dead." Axel read

"Callie, I need you trust me again like you did at Motel. I want you text them back saying you want to go back." Axel ordered

"Ax, what are you up to?" asked Adam

"You'll see" said Axel


	6. Chapter 6

Axel and Adam are waiting in the car across the street from Callie's dorm. Callie was waiting in front as a black van pulls up. Three men get out and walk up to her. As soon as they grab her Axel and Adam jumps in and attack the two thugs. The first thug attacks Adam swinging. Adam ducks and counters with uppercuts to gut followed by a right cross to the jaw knocking him to the ground. He gets back up again and attacks, but Adam hits him with a jumping spinning hook kick putting him back down knocking him out. The other man takes off running with Axel chasing right behind him. They end up in an alley and the man pulls out a knife. Axel jumps side to side dodging the knife until he kicks it out of the man's hand. Axel hits him with combination of punches and kicks and finishes him with his signature uppercut. Adam runs up to him

"You okay Ax?" he asked

"Yeah I'm Good

The unconscious thug wakes up and reaches into his ankle holster and pulls out a gun and points it at Axel, Adam sees him and pulls out his gun and shoots him dead before he can pull the trigger.

Later at the precinct Axel and Adam was interrogating the other man, but he wasn't talking. They decided to play good cop /bad cop. Adam of course was the good cop and Axel was the bad cop.

"Look Man, we got you dead to rights so you might as well tell us where the girls are." Said Adam

"Fuck you, I'm not saying anything until my lawyer gets here" the man said

"Okay, just so you know I was polite." Adam warned

Axel walked in as Adam walks out. Adam turns off the sound switch cutting off the microphone. Axel shuts the blinds as he turns around as faces the man sitting at the table.

"Let me guess you're the bad cop?" the man asked with a cocky smile on his face

"I'm only going to ask this once. Where are the girls?"

"Like I told your partner Fuck you." the man said

"Wrong answer Bitch!" Said Axel as he throat chops him and slams his head on the table and kicks him out of the chair. Axel then picks him up off the floor and presses him against the wall.

"You can't do this! Somebody help me!" the man yelled

"Scream all you want Bitch! Nobody can hear you" said Axel as he punches him the stomach and slams him on to the table and grabs his arm and puts it into a kimura.

"Now you're going to tell me where the girls are or I will break your fucking arm!" Axel yelled

"Okay I'll tell you!" the man screamed

* * *

Blayze and Vanessa were still in the room. She was wondering what was taking Axel and Adam so long. She looked around the room trying to find a way to escape.

"We're not going, home, are we?" asked Vanessa

"Don't give up honey, I promise we will get out of here." Blayze replied

Suddenly Nora and three thugs walks in the room with clothes rack with short miniskirts.

"All right girls, I brought you some wardrobe to wear tonight for our client's pleasure" said Nora

Nora walks over to Blayze admiring her sexy toned body. "You honey look just fine in the red miniskirt." She said

One of the thugs walks over to Vanessa and admires her. "I know a client that would enjoy you" he said

As he goes to grab Vanessa, Blayze punches him in nose. The man wipes his bloody nose and goes to hit Blayze back, But Nora stops him

"Well, I see we have feisty one here, you need to be disciplined. Boys take her to my office." Nora ordered.

They grab Blayze and takes her out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Axel and Adam found out where Blayze and the other girls are being held. They drive to a wooded area and walk the trail that leads to a heavily guarded compound. They hide in the bushes and come up with a plan. Axel sneaks up behind one of the guard and puts him in a chokehold rendering him unconscious. Then he and Adam climb over the wall and enter the building. They spot more guards they go to attack. Axel does a flying sidekick sending one of them against the wall and them throws him over his shoulder and pounds him unconscious. The other guard swings at Adam as he ducks and dodges catching him with an uppercut followed by an elbow to the temple and then grabs his neck and hits him repeated knee strikes knocking him unconscious. They enter the room where the girls were and Vanessa face lights up when she sees them.

"Vanessa, are you okay?" Adam asked

"Yes, see girls I told you they would come." she said

"Where is Blayze?" Axel asked

"They took her." Vanessa replied.

"Adam, you take these girls out of here. I'm going to find Blayze

In Nora's office Blayze was left strung up from the ceiling with her wrists bound as she struggled trying to break free. Axel walks in and finds her and untie her

"Well, it took you long enough." She said relieved

"Come on, you didn't think that I would leave you hanging literally?" Axel asked sarcastically

Suddenly Nora and her two henchmen walk in.

"Three against two that's not fair." Said Axel with more sarcasm

"You take the two shitheads, but the bitch is mine." Said Blayze

Axel goes in with a double flying side kick taking the two thugs down. He legs sweeps one thug and does a jumping spinning hook kick on the other. The other thug gets up and grabs a pipe and swings it at Axel. Axel ducks and dodges until he disarms him taking the pipe away from him. He pokes him the gut and hits him in the leg followed by a blow to the head putting him down.

Blayze and Nora face off. Nora was armed with her whip as she flings it at Blayze. Blayze ducks and dodges as she does flips and cartwheels. Nora flings the whip again, but Blayze catches it grabbing the whip and pulling it out of her hand. Nora catches Blayze with a side kick knocking her to ground. Nora attacks again, but Blayze Judo flips her on to her back and wraps her thick muscular thighs around her neck squeezing until Nora goes limp into unconsciousness.

Adam comes in with the Swat team clearing the building and taking Nora and her thugs into custody.

"Are two good?" Adam asked

"Yeah we're fine" said Axel

"It's over" said Blayze

A few days later Axel, Blayze, Adam and Skates were at the diner celebrating. The gang was proud of the fact they stopped a human trafficking ring in their city.

"How's Vanessa?" asked Blayze

"I spoke to Tim and he said that Vanessa is going to therapy to help her heal." Said Adam

"When she comes back to school I got her back." Said Skates

"Well she's lucky to have a friend like you." Said Blayze

Callie walks in and goes over to their table to greet them.

"Hey Callie, good to see you" said Axel

"I just want to come and say thank you for everything and to tell you that I'm going to LA."

"That's great." Said Axel

"Ashton Kutcher is hosting a special on human trafficking and he wants me to tell my story." She said

"Well I think you will help a of girls with your story." Said Axel

Callie leaves and the gang ponders.

"You know guys, the syndicate is still out there." Said Axel

"Yeah I got a feeling that this is only the beginning." Said Adam

"Well, we will be ready for them." Said Blayze

The End


End file.
